NicoB Parody Colection
by Coden Lynx
Summary: Was once a one-and-done parody of the Twelve Days of Christmas, now this is where I upload whatever NicoB parody song I make. Uploads are random, for I only have so much time to make a parody song. Expect Holiday songs to come during the season.
1. Twelve Gifts for NicoB

**A/N: Before you start this parody song, it's best to pick whether you want to do Easy Mode or Hard Mode. On Easy Mode, you skip all the way to the twelfth day, and sing all the gifts in one sitting. On Hard Mode, you do it the classic way and start on the first day and go on from there. Warning: This song contains a lot of screaming on hard mode. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _On the first day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB:_

 _A cruise on the S.S.L.P._

* * *

 _On the second day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB:_

 _Two Cinnabuns  
_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P._

* * *

 _On the third day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB:_

 _Three Keyblades_

 _Two Cinnabuns_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P._

* * *

 _On the fourth day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB:_

 _Four Bernie Farts_

 _Three Keyblades_

 _Two Cinnabuns_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P._

* * *

 _On the fifth day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB_

 _Five screams of SHIIIIIIIIIII...!_

 _Four Bernie Farts_

 _Three Keyblades_

 _Two Cinnabuns_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P._

* * *

 _On the sixth day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB:_

 _Six Personas_

 _Five screams of SHIIIIIIIIIII...!_

 _Four Bernie Farts_

 _Three Keyblades_

 _Two Cinnabuns_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P._

* * *

 _On the seventh day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB:_

 _Seven Hope Bagels_

 _Six Personas_

 _Five screams of SHIIIIIIIIIII...!_

 _Four Bernie Farts_

 _Three Keyblades_

 _Two Cinnabuns_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P._

* * *

 _On the eighth day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB_

 _Eight Mean Dinos_

 _Seven Hope Bagels_

 _Six Personas_

 _Five screams of SHIIIIIIIIIII...!_

 _Four Bernie Farts_

 _Three Keyblades_

 _Two Cinnabuns_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P._

* * *

 _On the ninth day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB_

 _Nine Blueberry Muffins_

 _Eight Mean Dinos_

 _Seven Hope Bagels_

 _Six Personas_

 _Five screams of SHIIIIIIIIIII...!_

 _Four Bernie Farts_

 _Three Keyblades_

 _Two Cinnabuns_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P._

* * *

 _On the tenth day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB_

 _Ten Chiaki Lovin's_

 _Nine Blueberry Muffins_

 _Eight Mean Dinos_

 _Seven Hope Bagels_

 _Six Personas_

 _Five screams of SHIIIIIIIIIII...!_

 _Four Bernie Farts_

 _Three Keyblades_

 _Two Cinnabuns_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P_

* * *

 _On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB_

 _Eleven Mr. Kitties_

 _Ten Chiaki Lovin's_

 _Nine Blueberry Muffins_

 _Eight Mean Dinos_

 _Seven Hope Bagels_

 _Six Personas_

 _Five screams of SHIIIIIIIIIII...!_

 _Four Bernie Farts_

 _Three Keyblades_

 _Two Cinnabuns_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P_

* * *

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

 _I gave to NicoB_

 _Twelve Picky Penguins_

 _Eleven Mr. Kitties_

 _Ten Chiaki Lovin's_

 _Nine Blueberry Muffins_

 _Eight Mean Dinos_

 _Seven Hope Bagels_

 _Six Personas_

 _Five screams of SHIIIIIIIIIII...!_

 _Four Bernie Farts_

 _Three Keyblades_

 _Two Cinnabuns_

 _And a cruise on the S.S.L.P_


	2. Larry the Whiny Doofus

You know Phoenix, and Edgeworth, and Godot, and Maya

Apollo, Athena, Pearl, and Von Karma

But do you recall

The most annoying guy of them all?

Larry the whiny doofus

Does nothing but complain

And if you ever met him

You would say he's such a pain

All of the Picky Penguins

Really seem to hate his guts

They're also quick to mention

That his last name is _Buttz_

Then one Phoenix Wright Let's Play

Nico's time was grand

But his joy soon came to an end

When Larry showed his face again

And now that Nico's angry

And brought a bear to start a fight

Larry the whiny doofus

Time for you to say "Goodnight!"

(Instrumental Solo)

Larry the whiny doofus

Does nothing but complain

And if you ever met him

You would say he's such a pain

All of the Picky Penguins

Really seem to hate his guts

They're also quick to mention

That his last name is _Buttz_

Then one Phoenix Wright Let's Play

Nico's time was grand

But his joy soon came to an end

When Larry showed his face again

And now that Nico's angry

And brought a bear to start a fight

Larry the whiny doofus

Time for you to say "Goodnight!"

Larry the whiny doofus

Time for you to say "Goodnight!"


End file.
